The White Dragon
by Gameblaster12
Summary: When the Dark Dragon makes an appearance in Rose's dream, so Jake ends up living in Hong Kong longer than expected and learns about an ancient dragon. Now they have to figure out who this dragon is and hope that it will help them against the dark dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare Prophecy**

It is midnight in Hong Kong and Rose is up thinking about the earlier events. She wanted to see Jake again but knew that it would be practically impossible for her to do meaning how Jake is leaving in the morning. She could only hope that Jake would stop by in the morning before he leaves to go back to New York City. Rose knew that all she could do was hope and she fell asleep into her dreams. Once she was finally asleep she started dreaming of a nice peaceful sit on the beach with an ice cream cone in her hand. Though relaxed, she is still very depressed and not because Jake wasn't there but that nobody was there at all. Sure she enjoyed being by herself every once in a while but without Jake there, she felt more alone then ever. Rose had finally decided to go take a walk around the beach.

A few minutes into her walk around the beach, she heard loud noises like something big was walking around and she could feel the vibrations. Rose quickly got into a fighting position and looked around waiting for something to attack but nothing happened then all of a sudden, the vibrations and noise stopped. Rose knew that she is in a dream but for some reason it still scared her. She stopped looking around when it started up again but this time sand was thrown up around her. Rose closed her eyes to make sure that the sand didn't get in her eyes. Then something big hit her from below making her fly up into the air. She landed face down in the sand and slowly looked up toward the big pillar of sand. As she looked into the pillar of sand and saw something huge in the middle of it. When the sand cleared, what she saw scared her. 'The Dark Dragon?' Rose thought as she stared at the beast. The Dark Dragon went to grab her. Rose waited for impact but it never came. When she looked up, a red dragon had attacked him and threw him back. Rose stared in shock as she realized who it was that attacked the Dark Dragon. 'Jake?' Rose asked herself. After a few minutes of fighting, Jake was thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious.

The Dark Dragon walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist and started talking. "When the earth goes dark and the moon turns red, the earths end will soon come after. Blood will be spilled and bodies will lie on the ground. Humans will die and dragons will run. Lighting will strike and dragon slayers will return. When thunder is heard, another body will lay limp and fire will consume all the dead. The bodies will vanish but the blood will not. When the earth goes dark and the moon turns red, the earths end will soon come after." With that said, the Dark Dragon cut Rose on her right arm then disappeared and Rose woke up in a heavy sweat. She felt a pain on her right arm and saw that her arm was now bleeding.

Rose looked out the window and saw that the sun is up. She quickly wrote down what the Dark Dragon said then ran into the bathroom and washed off her arm. After washing off her arm and putting some bandages on, she ran back into her room to make her bed but noticed that her bed had blood on it where her arm was at. She quickly pulled off her sheets and ran into the wash room put them into the washing machine. She is relieved that her parents aren't up yet. She headed back into her room to change. After changing into something more comfortable, she threw her ripped clothes away and went to grab a bit to eat for breakfast. After eating breakfast, she headed out the door and straight to Jakes family's hotel room hoping that they would still be there. She had finally arrived at the hotel when she noticed that Jakes family was just about to leave. "Hey Jake, wait up!" Rose yelled to Jake. "We have to talk about something before you go, it is very important."

Jake smiled and looked at her. "Ok but make it fast, we need to leave but then again if we miss out flight, I am totally ok with it."

"Jake, I think it is something your family should know about to." Jake waved to his family to come over to them knowing that if it involved his family it must be important then looked back at Rose. "Jake, I had a nightmare last night that I think was more than just a nightmare. The Dark Dragon appeared and told this to me." Rose pulled out the paper she had in her pocket and started reading it to the others. "When the earth goes dark and the moon turns red, the earths end will soon come after. Blood will be spilled and bodies will lie on the ground. Humans will die and dragons will run. Lighting will strike and dragon slayers will return. When thunder is heard, another body will lay limp and fire will consume all the dead. The bodies will vanish but the blood will not. When the earth goes dark and the moon turns red, the earths end will soon come after."

"It was a dream Rose" But before Jake could finish, Rose interrupted.

"I don't think so Jake, before the Dark Dragon disappeared, he scratched my right arm." Then Rose lifted her right sleeve to reveal a bandage. Rose pulled off the bandage to reveal the giant scratch on her arm. She let Jake look for a minute and then put the bandage back on. "So Jake, do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, I do but it still doesn't make any sense though. Does it mean that the Dark Dragon will return before he is allowed to?"

Then Jakes gramps spoke up. "He has come back multiple times Jake; it wouldn't be any surprise if the Dark Dragon does return. We had better stay everyone and decide how to deal with this if in fact that this is true." With that said; everyone walked back into the hotel and checked back in.

**A/N: Here is chapter one so please enjoy. Please read and review. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Other Prophecy**

Everyone went into the hotel room and sat down on the beds except for Jakes grandpa who went to a magical book store and picked up some books. While jakes gramps is gone, everyone started talking about the whole issue. For about thirty minutes it was just talk. When jakes gramps finally returned Jake ran up to him and asked if he had found out anything. All his gramps said was no and went into another room with Fu Dog. Jake then turned around and asked if anyone wanted to go out to eat while gramps and Fu were busy in the other room. Everyone agreed and they left to eat leaving the two in the other room alone to figure out what was up.

In the other room, Fu was on the computer and looked up prophecies. He had found thousands. He had looked up many of the prophecies made and had found that some weren't always correct, some had another prophecy connected to it and some were fulfilled. Some were bad and some weren't. As for the current prophecy though, he had found nothing on it or anything related to it in some way. Fu turned around and found that gramps wasn't getting anywhere either so he kept looking. After twenty minutes of looking, Fu finally tried being more specific and typed in "The Dark Dragon prophecy" and pushed search. To his surprise only one came up with the name "Black Blood" and he entered. When the page came up, it had a picture of two Oracles and the Dark Dragon with a black background with flames appearing in front of the Dark Dragon but behind the two Oracles in the background. Fu scrolled down the page and found that the prophecy they were looking for is right in front of him. Fu read the prophecy and sure enough, the dream Rose had was no dream and that it was the Dark Dragon delivering the prophecy to her. Fu called gramps over and had him read it. Then gramps left to call the others and Fu accidentally pushed the back button. Fu went to go back to the page he was still on but found that there was another site that he could go onto. The name of this one is called "Light Blood" and so Fu entered that one. This page is much lighter then the other one. This one had a white dragon and the Dark Dragon fighting in the background and fire surrounding the two. Then Fu scrolled down and read the prophecy. "When the earth goes dark and the moon turns red, the earths end will soon come after. Blood will be spilled and bodies will lie on the ground. Humans will die and dragons will run. Lightning will strike and dragon slayers will return. When thunder is heard, another body will lay limp and fire will consume all the dead. The bodies will vanish but the blood will not. When the earth goes dark and the moon turns red, the earths end will soon come after." This confused Fu until he scrolled down some more. He found a second part of the prophecy. "In the end the world is gone unless the White Dragons seed should come. She will win the fight for life but only if she saves the one she loves. If she does not, the world will be destroyed by the hands of the Dark Dragon. In the end the world is gone unless the White Dragons seed should come." This part of the prophecy is shorter but gives them most of the answers they were looking for but also brings up more questions.

"Hey gramps were back!" Fu ran out of the room and grabbed hold of Jake and Rose and brought them to the room they were looking in. Everyone else followed them in. "Fu, you find something?" Fu nodded and showed them the prophecy then Jake read it out loud. "In the end the world is gone unless the White Dragons seed should come. She will win the fight for life but only if she saves the one she loves. If she does not, the world will be destroyed by the hands of the Dark Dragon. In the end the world is gone unless the White Dragons seed should come." Jake looked at Rose happily and she gave him the same look. "So Fu, all we have to do is find this white dragon and we win as long as she holds her end of the prophecy."

Then Fu started to nod until he went down and read something which gave him a sorrowful look which made everyone in the room nervous. "Sorry kid, it says that everyone that was related to the White Dragon has been dead for thousands of years. Sorry kid." Everyone looked down in disappointment.

"We can still take the Dark Dragon anyway right, it will just be harder." Jake said trying to be somewhat positive about this whole thing.

Then Fu found another link on the page and clicked on it then read out what popped up on the screen. "Deleted words from the Dark Blood prophecy. The hunters that return will join the dragons in order to save themselves but not even every dragon hunter and dragon put together can defeat the Dark Dragon once he returns."

Fu dog looked at the others as Jake said his famous phrase. "Aww Man. We can at least try though because I am not going down without a fight." Then Jake looked to Rose for support and she just nodded her head confidently. "Then it is settled, we fight anyway. You know what, I don't care if the White Dragon is supposed to be dead, I am going to see if I can find her anyway."

"Then were going with you Jake." Everyone else said trying to support his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The White Dragon**

After helping to lift Jakes spirit, Lao Shi told them that he was off to talk to the dragon council about the Dark Dragon. Jake had offered to go with him but Lao Shi refused to let him so that he could go try and find the White Dragon.When Lao Shi had arrived at the Island of Draco, he had run into the Fred. "Fred, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get away for awhile so the best place to do that is to come here. So, does the council need you, or did Jake do something again like the cake incident?" Fred said teasing Jake behind his back.

"No Fred, nothing like that, I just need to talk to the council about some dragon business, that's all." Then he walked away and heard a scream from behind him. Lao Shi turned around smiling. "Jake isn't the only one who can prank Australian Dragon." Unknown to Fred, Lao Shi had placed one of the fire cracker things in Fred's back pocket without being noticed. Fred just looked shocked then Lao Shi turned around and headed to the dragon council. He walked into the building and started talking to the council explaining to them about the dream that Rose had and that they were looking for the white dragon and wondered if they could help out with it.

The council didn't really believe that the Dark Dragon could really return before he was allowed but they went with it anyway. They had told Lao Shi to not bother with the White Dragon since her family had all been killed and that their were none left. After a few hours of discussing the issue, Lao Shi had finally given up and left to tell Jake the bad news but since it was getting late, Jake would probably be asleep by now.

That night Jake and Rose had entered the dream realm on another one of their dream dates. Everything is going great for the heroes in their dream date. They are on top of the tallest skyscraper watching fireworks go off in every direction. The sky is a beautiful dark blue and a full moon with the millions of stars above them. Rose finally being able to be with Jake, laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. Jake feeling her head come down, put his arm around her and watched the fireworks peacefully. They are finally together and very happy. After the fireworks, the scene changed to Hawaii and both of them on a beach sitting at a table drinking out of a coconut with flowers around their necks. Jake recognized this scenery and spoke up. "This reminds me of our first dream date. I know that you probably don't remember it though. Do you remember Rose?" Rose nodded her head and smiled. Then a sound was heard and a vibration started. This time Rose knew exactly what was going on and she ran knowing that Jake would follow.

This time something else happened though, there was a bright white flash which made both Jake and Rose close their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they saw a white dragon where the flash was. Then the dragon turned and spoke. "I am the White Dragon and I have come to tell you that you will not be able to find me. Don't worry though; I will appear when the time is right. I must go, the Dark Dragon is coming." Then the ground started shaking and up came the right as the White Dragon disappeared.

"You two!" The Dark Dragon yelled then hit them both with a potion causing them cough. "Welcome to a three day living nightmare." Then he disappeared laughing.

"Jake, what did he mean by a three day nightmare?" Jake shook his head which worried her.

Then Jake's and Rose's families appeared. Jake's spoke first. "Get out of here Jake, you don't belong in our family anymore. You never listen and you couldn't find the White Dragon. You let us down Jake." Jake was doing his best not to listen for he knew that it was all a lie and eventually they disappeared.

Then Rose's family spoke up. "Rose, you're a disgrace to our family. You don't belong with us anymore. You let the Dark Dragon kill us." Then Rose looked at them and saw that they are dead. "You are no daughter of us, you betrayed the only people that could of protected us and you let us down." As they continued to talk Rose had fallen to the ground.

When Jake saw this, he ran up to her and put an arm around her and told her not to listen to any of the stuff they are saying. "Rose, don't listen to them, they aren't real, they aren't your real family. I know that it's hard but you can't let the Dark Dragon defeat you so easily. You're tougher then that Rose, I know you are. You can defeat these imposters. I did, and you're stronger then me, so come on Rose, don't listen." Rose then snapped out of it and got a serious look on her face and the things disappeared.

"Thanks Jake, I needed that but you know we are equally strong." Rose said catching his lie easily.

"Yeah I know, but I had to say something to get you to snap out of it." Rose laughed and thanked him with a kiss.

With the Dark Dragon in the Dream world. "They should have given up hope by now. The American Dragon is starting to become a nuisance. So let's see if they can handle a few vampires."

Jake and Rose continued walking when they saw three creatures about three hundred feet from them. The three creatures ran at them with incredible speed. Jake and Rose dodged there charge and knocked back two of them. One of the three showed his fangs and they knew what they were up against. The vampire charged at them and grabbed Rose but was thrown off by Jake before he could bite Rose. Jake turned around and was knocked out of the way by one of the vampires and fell to the floor. Rose was now surrounded by all three and knocked back two of the three but was bit by the third. Jake who was just getting up saw this. Before Jake could move he was also bit and both Jake and Rose fell unconscious. Then a flash of light appeared and the White dragon appeared once again casting the vampires off and back where they came from. "I will give you both one gift." She waved her hand and a bright stream of light ran over the two. "Good luck you two." Then she disappeared.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Vampires!**

That morning in the hotel room, the sun shone through the window disturbing both Jake and Rose causing them to wake up. When they woke up, they could feel pain running through their bodies. They both rushed to the bathroom to get out of the sun not even trying to figure out why the sun hurt so much. Once the two got to the bathroom, the pain slowly stopped. They both took big breaths but Jake's breath didn't last as long and he saw two fangs in Rose's mouth. Instead of making a sound, Jake reached up in his mouth and confirming his fear, he to has two fangs. 'So this is what the Dark Dragon meant by a living nightmare but why aren't we still asleep?' Jake questioned as Rose stared at him. Jake started calling his name and waving her hand in front of his face. "Rose, we have a problem." Jake said as he looked in the mirror not seeing a single reflection. Jake pointed to the mirror to get Rose to look which she did. Rose turned to the mirror and saw nothing but mirror.

"Jake, what is up with the mirror, I can't see us in it." Jake knew that Rose would be a little confused by this or is denying the facts so he told her to feel inside her mouth. Rose thinking he was trying to play some kind of game went along with what he was telling her to do. When she felt around her mouth, she also felt two fangs and then she remembered what the Dark Dragon had said. "So this is what he meant by a living nightmare and why aren't we still asleep? Rose asked. Jake shook his head not knowing why they are awake but not really caring at this specific moment.

"Look Rose, we need to find out how to change ourselves back to normal before we get to hungry or we may have to ask my parents to go out and buy some really red meat and if I keep talking, I may make us hungry and that would be very bad." Jake said criticizing himself. He looked over to Rose who was nodding her head. "Now our other problem is how do we get to the curtains to close them without to much pain?" Then an idea popped into his head as he grabbed two big towels and wrapped one around his lower body and one over his upper body and head to keep him shaded from the light. Rose wished him luck as he ran out of the room and over to the curtains.

He quickly closed them which caused everyone to wake up from the sudden darkness. "Hey Jake, why did you close the curtains? Haley asked as she woke up.

Jake started getting a little worried but then thought of a reasonable lie in order to keep himself from looking like an idiot or making everyone freak out. 'I just thought that you all would want it darker in here since it is so bright and I wanted you to sleep longer." Jake said smiling but everyone just stared at him with suspicion.

"Yeah right Jake, now what is really up?" Haley asked not falling for his little lie.

"Ok fine but if I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out." Jake said as Rose walked up next to him. Everyone nodded their heads though they couldn't see what it was that they would have any reason to freak over. "You see, Rose and I had a dream date last night but the Dark Dragon interfered right after the White Dragon. Anyway, the Dark Dragon did something to effect us here in the real world of course we should still be asleep but that is getting of topic. Rose and I both fought vampires in our dreams and lost horribly and got bit and now here we are as vampires which is why I am wearing this towels and closing the curtains." Jake and Rose gave off a worried laugh as everyone stared at them.

Then everyone started laughing not believing anything Jake said. "No really, what is the real reason?" Haley asked

Jake didn't know any other way but to scare them. "You don't mind me scarring you a little do you Haley." Then Haley started taunting him telling him that there was no way he could actually scare her. "Ok Haley, you don't think I can scare you, then you won't mind then." Jake threw off the towels he had on and threw them on the floor. He walked up to Haley and stared her in the eyes. Haley noticed that his eyes were red but assumed that he just didn't sleep well which is partly true. Then without warning Jake showed his fangs and picked up Haley with his one hand. He still held his mouth open to make sure she got a good look at them and then started floating up off the ground. Haley now seeing the truth begged Jake to put her down but Jake didn't realize that getting this close to someone was going to make him hungry and he slowly got closer to Haley's neck. Rose saw this and tackled Jake to the ground. This brought Jake back to his senses. Jake looked around and saw everyone staring at him in fear. "Sorry Haley, I didn't realize that getting close to someone like that was going to make me crazy." Jake apologized, then Lao Shi walked into the room meaning how he wasn't there before but he did listen in on the conversation.

"It is ok young dragon, I have never really taught you about vampires. Susan, go to the store and buy the reddest meats you can for the two. I am going to be working on a cure for this so in the meantime, you two must not go outside during the day and must keep you distance. The powers will take awhile before they kick in fully. I just hope that I can have the cure ready by then. As long as you stay away from people, everyone should be ok. Good Luck." Then Lao Shi left to make a cure.

"So mom, go get us some meat before we get to hungry, I don't want a replay of earlier." Jake said and everyone nodded their heads then Susan left to the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Day in the Park**

Susan came back from the store fifteen minutes later with two pounds of steak for Rose and Jake. Both teens ran up to her and grabbed the steaks, opened them up and sucked them completely dry. Susan and Haley saw this and felt their stomachs go uneasy then they both ran for the bathroom. Everyone knew that having two vampires living with them would take awhile but as long as neither vampire attacked them, they are happy to say the least. As for Jake and Rose, they aren't so happy at least when they think about their gained body.

Both Jake and Rose threw the steaks away and grabbed some jackets with hoods and then headed outside to go for a walk. Rose knows of a good park they could go to so Jake didn't argue and followed her there. It may have been summer but they were cold meaning how they aren't exactly alive anymore, at least for the time being so the jackets were a little extra warmth even if it felt like 60 degrees outside. The whole way to the park, there were people staring at them but the couple didn't pay any attention to it. When they arrived at the park, Jake looked around at the scenery in awe. The park had a place for kids to play and a big pond in the middle of the park with a fountain in the middle of the pond. In the pond were all types of fish swimming around which Jake made a note, not to pay attention to. They both walked over to the pond and sat down on the benches next to the pond. Rose laid her head on Jakes shoulder as they looked into the distance so that they wouldn't see the fish. After a half an hours of sitting on the bench, they both fell asleep forgetting that they never took of their dream charms.

After falling asleep, they found that they were next to each other in one house surrounded by a ton of kids. Both of them had confused faces on even after they realized that they were dreaming. They just shrugged off the fact that there are fifteen kids in one house and started roaming around the downstairs of the house. The more they roamed around the more happy faces they found and eventually they found themselves smiling. Then one child came up to them and jumped up into Roses arms and started explaining how this is her mommy and the other is her daddy and that they were once enemies and everything else. Rose and Jake blushed and then Rose put the child down and the two walked upstairs. When they had walked upstairs, they first room they walked into was theirs, then they roamed around the rest of the house. After exploring, they headed back downstairs and still saw kids walking around and having fun but when they reached the bottom, everything changed. There were dead bodies everywhere covered in blood. Then the vibrations started again and the Dark Dragon came through the wall and into the house. "I don't know how you managed to wake up but no matter. I will make every good dream you have a horrible nightmare." Then he disappeared laughing and then the two woke up with a startle.

"That could have better don't you think?" Jake asked Rose who gave him a look saying, yeah right. "Who am I trying to fool, that was the best it's going to get from here on in." The two looked around to find that nobody is around. Then something moved in the background. Jake tried using his dragon powers to see if he could find what moved without moving but found that they weren't working. "Come on Rose, let's get back to the hotel." Then the two stood up and started out of the park when a person jumped in front of them. The two were shocked to see who it was. "Chang!" Jake said surprised.

"Hello American Dragon, how good to see you again. Enough chat though, the Dark Dragon wants you dead and he knows that there is no way you would bit anyone and without your dragon powers you're helpless to do anything to me." With that said, Chang transformed and attacked. The couple knew she would attack and they were able to dodge it easily. "I will admit, you are very fast but you're still weak." Chang attacked again and again until she finally hit one of the two backward and into the water. Rose yelled to Jake as she ran to him but was blocked by Chang and knocked backward away from Jake. Jake however was able to get up out of the water, grab Chang by the neck and throw her away from Rose. This little battle lasted about three hours before Chang finally gave up and left. Luckily it had gotten dark so the two were able to take off their jackets and head home. They had been at the park the whole day and only had a little time to relax before they had fallen asleep and the fight with Chang.

Once they arrived home, Susan and Jonathan were there with two big steaks. Rose and Jake grabbed the steaks and did exactly what they did before, they sucked them dry. "So you two, did you have a fun day today." Susan asked the two.

"It was just opposite of good; sure it started off good, but then we fell asleep and had a nightmare and to top it off, Chang attacked us after we woke up." Jake explained to his parents.

Then Lao Shi walked into the room. "Good you two are home, I just want to let you know that the cure for you will be finished by tomorrow afternoon. Sleep well tonight you two, you're going to need it." Then Lao Shi walked out of the room. The couple gave each other confused looks but shrugged it off and went to bed excited to be free of this curse once and for all even if they haven't been vampires very long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Vampires by Noon**

The night went and the day came that the two had waited for since their deathly transformation. Rose and Jake eagerly got up and ran into Lao Shi's room to get the cure and finally return to normal. They woke up Lao Shi with big smiles on their faces but that didn't last long when Lao Shi spoke after a few seconds to realize why the two were here. "I know you two want the cure but it isn't ready yet. You two will have to wait till this afternoon." Jake and Rose gave depressed looks and then walked out of the room so that Lao Shi could finish the cure.

When the two walked into the kitchen, there were no steaks or any other kind of meat and they were getting hungry. The two ignored their hunger and sat their in the kitchen with nothing to do. After a few minutes of sitting at the table staring at each other, they decided to go out for a walk around the city. They grabbed their coats, wrote a letter explaining where they went and that they will be back that afternoon, and then headed out the door. They never paid any real attention to what it was like outside so when they opened the lobby door and walked outside; they started getting rained on so they took off their jackets. "Rose, since when does it rain during the summer?" Jake asked and Rose just shrugged but they were happy that they didn't really need to hide themselves anymore.

After walking around for a while they had heard one voice they didn't want to hear. "Jake, what are you doing here loser?" Then brad got up closer to them which made Jake irritable but it didn't bug him to much. Knowing that Brad and Rose don't really know each other, it doesn't bug him. "Hey, who is your friend?" Then Rose made the mistake of telling him her name. "Rose, how would you like to come hang out with me than this loser." Now Jake was getting really angry; even now when they don't even really know each other and Brad still has the nerve to ask her out. Rose was about to answer his question when Brad said something that brought back some not so good memories. "You mind if I call you Rosalicous; of course you don't."

Rose then got an angry look on her face. "Don't you ever call me that Brad!" Rose yelled. Then Brad grabbed her arm and started pulling her away toward the park and Jakes angry meter went off the charts and Jake being hungry wasn't helping any. Jakes eyes then went read and his vampire instincts took over and he ran at brad and grabbed him by the neck and bit down hard causing Brad to let go of Rose. Rose saw this and looked at Jake angrily. After Jakes eyes went back to normal and he realized that he had just bit his first victim, he backed up scared of what he had just done. Rose and Jake ran out of their leaving Brad to lay there on the ground. "Jake, I can't believe you just bit Brad like that. I know you hate him but was that necessary?" Rose asked very peeved at what he just did.

"Sorry, but he made me mad not to mention I was hungry. All I remember is that my eyes turned red and the next thing I knew, I was holding Brad and he had two bit marks. I'm sorry Rose." Jake explained trying to defend himself.

"Well, I guess I may as well have something to eat too meaning how everyone is eventually going to get bit anyway." She said thinking how much fun Brad is going to have. Rose then saw someone and chased after them but before she could reach the person, Brad beat her to it. "You have got to be kidding me, I actually want to bit someone and give in to the want and Brad beats me to it. It didn't take to long for him to change like it did us. All well, I will just have to find someone else then." Rose turned around and saw someone and raced toward the person and finally got her meal. Rose then let a smile creep up on her face. Both of them were finally full and ready to do something. The two of them were racing each other to the park that they had been to earlier.

Neither of them were winning until Jake tripped on something. Jake had expected to hit the ground but he never did. When he opened his eyes, he could hardly see, then he fell the rest of the way and he closed his eyes again. When he opened them this time, his vision was returned to normal. "What the heck just happened?" Jake said shocked and confused.

"Jake, when you tripped, you transformed into a bat and then back into yourself." They both looked at each other and then laughed and continued on their way to the park. They started practicing their abilities that they didn't know they had. They spent hours playing around with their powers and enjoying each others company but now the sun was starting to peak threw and they ran for the closest shade they could find to stay out of the sun. "Could this weather get any more weird?" Rose asked with a slight giggle.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow." Just when Jake said that it started getting colder and darker. Then it actually started to snow. "Ok, this is just plain creepy." Then the two started picking up snow and throwing snowballs at each other. The two couldn't figure out why the heck the weather was like this but they didn't really care at the moment. They had spent hours playing in the snow when Rose noticed what time it was.

"Come on Jake, it's noon, lets go." They started racing off but by now there were to many people in the way so they ran behind a building and started going up the side of it. Once they got to the top they started looking around and saw that the people that they thought they saw, weren't actually people. They made a city of vampires. People everywhere were climbing the sides of buildings, biting people, and even turning into bats. Then Lao Shi came up behind them with the cure and also looked around the city. In the distance was a horde of them coming this way. There are so many that they couldn't see the ground at all.

"Ok gramps let's get this over with." Lao Shi couldn't even speak he was so upset at the two. "Great, now he wont even talk to us." Jake and Rose sat on the top of the building waiting for Lao Shi to give them the cure.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep reviewing and thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Prophecy Fulfilled**

After staring at all the commotion below, Lao Shi finally yelled at them in Chinese then spoke English. "Jake, how could you let yourself be controlled right before you get the cure?" After the outburst, he started talking quietly to the two. "Look, I don't blame you two for this, and you are lucky that as soon as the two of you are cured, everyone that you bit and everyone they bit and so on will also be cured and they won't remember a thing that happened." Lao Shi explained to the two very sorry people in front of him.

"Now for the cure; in order for this to work, both of you must bite the others neck and must not let go no matter what. This will be painful, especially now that you have bit someone. Now let's get started." The two vampires then bit the other and grimaced as their teeth sunk in. Lao Shi grabbed the potion and poured it on there necks were they bit it. Both of them yelled out in pain the best they could without letting go but it wasn't easy. The stuff on them started out red then turned green causing more pain making it harder for them to stay connected. They groaned and moaned as the pain in their bodies was now growing stronger and more painful. Then the potion turned from green to white. The pain stopped for a second before it came full force and ten times worse then before. They were now on there knees trying not to let go. Jake had almost let go when Rose grabbed his head and held it in place and then visa-versa. Both were determined to keep hold but there vampire instincts were making it just as hard to keep hold but finally after ten minutes of pain, the color had disappeared and they were allowed to let go. After they let go, they collapsed to the ground and onto their stomachs. Both are breathing heavily from the pain being gone and them finally being able to breath. "Well done young ones, it is time to head back to the hotel now. Then you two can relax." Lao Shi said and transformed.

"Hey gramps, we will catch up with you later ok, we are going to talk a little before we head back." Lao Shi nodded and left the two alone. "What do you say we stay as vampires the next time if there is a next time anyway?" Jake asked Rose as he transformed.

"I have a better idea, next time we don't get bit by a vampire and we can avoid the whole thing." Jake nodded in agreement and got to his feet. Neither had the strength to go anywhere quickly so they went from rooftop to rooftop. After each rooftop however, they took a little rest in order to save some strength. They were both very exhausted and weren't up for going fast at all. After about two hours, they had finally made it to the hotel room and sat down on the bed to relax for the rest of the day. They had never thought that the cure could be worse then the disease or in this case the infection anyway, at least not that much worse anyway.

That night where the Dark Dragon had attacked was Chang preparing a spell. She had gathered all she needed from the battle with Jake and from before the battle. Chang had managed to grab some of Jakes DNA and used it in her spell. She needed the American Dragons DNA for the spell and she got it and just in time. The spell had to be said under the moon at exactly twelve o'clock midnight. Chang had spent far too long preparing for the Dark Dragons return. Since he was sucked into the portal, Chang was gathering all of the needed materials for the spell and realized she had a problem. She needed the DNA of a vampire and The American Dragon. Both seemed to be equally difficult to get until Jake was turned into a vampire but Chang added a little something else to the mix. The DNA of an ex dragon slayer. It is less then a minute to midnight and Chang was ready. Midnight came and she quickly said the spell. After the spell was said, nothing seemed to have happened. Chang is now ready to turn and walk away in defeat until she heard something. Chang turned around and a portal opened up and out came the Dark Dragon. He came out and was now twice as big and powerful then before. Thousands of his shades surrounded him and then he set out on his mission to destroy humans and all those that defied him. He headed toward the buildings furthest from Jake and his family when the dragon council appeared.

"The Dark Dragon, but how?" The Dark Dragon laughed and attacked them. All the dragons were put on alert and they had all run.

The Dark Dragon attacked thousands of homes and people. He summoned his shades to go to all parts of world and destroy all the humans in sight. The dragons that lived on the parts of the earth that the Dark Dragon attacked ran for their lives, actually they flew but you get the idea. The world five hours later is filled with bloodied bodies and fires had started wherever you looked. Blood covered the streets and buildings that still stood. Nobody had noticed the blood red moon a few nights ago because of what had happened with Jake and Rose but it happened and now the prophecy is being fulfilled. The Dark Dragon knew that everyone would be too distracted with Jake and Rose to worry about the prophecy and now it has happened.

That morning at six, a dimensional portal appeared and out came the entire hunts clan but they were away from the Dark Dragon and all they knew is that one person had betrayed them; Rose.

That same morning, Rose and Jake woke up and walked into the kitchen to find Lao Shi sitting at the table with a look of sadness. He walked over to the curtains and opened them then said. "The Dark Dragon has returned." Both Rose and Jake looked out the window in shock as they saw a river of blood and destroyed buildings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The White Dragon Appears**

Rose and Jake knew that the Dark Dragon is dangerous but they didn't expect a complete slaughter house. Then lightning came down on the hotel destroying everything but the little room they are in. Their room just kind of floated there with no support from anything. Rose and Jake now have confused looks on their faces and Lao Shi saw this. "I have covered this room with a spell knowing that he would hit this hotel in one way or another." The two smiled at Lao Shi and started getting ready for battle when Rose thought of something and collapsed to the floor. Jake saw her fall and rushed over to her.

"Rose, are you ok?" Jake said worried about his new and old girlfriend.

"Jake, my parents, they're dead, aren't they?" Rose asked. Jake didn't know what to say to that so he said that if they are dead, what better way to get revenge and left it with that. Rose smiled at him and grabbed her staff and headed out with Haley, Lao Shi, and Jake onto the battle field. The lightning was no longer a threat to any one though they did have to dodge the flames that started. The smell of the world now is awful and they had to fight trying their best to get some good air in their lungs. After about ten minutes of dodging flames, they had finally met up with the Dark Dragon. They were behind the Dark Dragon so he didn't notice them. There is absolutely nobody around for miles but then saw Fred flying off in the distance and apparently he saw Jake and the others and he flew in their direction and landed.

Jake had come up with a plan and so on three, all the dragons and Rose shot out their most powerful blasts into the Dark Dragons back causing a smoke cloud. When the smoke had cleared, they weren't too shocked to see the Dark Dragon just standing there but was surprised to see him not pay any attention. Right when they were about to attack again the Dark Dragon flipped around and waked them away like flies. The only ones that dodged this was Jake and Rose. Jake and Rose teamed up and started blasting away as the others got to their feet and attacked as well. No matter how hard they hit him, they couldn't do enough damage to do anything to the giant dragon. Even as powerful as the Dark Dragon is, he couldn't seem to hit things so small but he isn't worried at all because they have done absolutely no damage to him. Jake and Rose are now irritated and got to higher ground and headed for his left ear. They hit it and to their surprise, the attack did nothing. Then the dark dragon grabbed behind his ear feeling an annoyance and looked in his claw to see if he got whatever it was. The Dark Dragon smiled as he saw the American Dragon in his claws. He threw him into Fred who went off balance in the air and ran into Haley and all three crashed into the ground. Lao Shi getting distracted by this was the next to fall by the Dragons giant claw. Rose had got to the ground by now and saw the Dark Dragon getting ready to attack Jake. She saw his claw coming down as she ran faster to get to Jake screaming no at the top of her lungs.

Rose made it just in time to try and wrestle with the Dark Dragons hand and as the hand hit a flash of white appeared where Rose was. Jake was awake enough to see this happen and was shocked at what he saw. The White Dragon and Dark Dragon Are now wrestling claw to claw. The White Dragon had finally got a grip and threw the Dark Dragon two hundred feet away from her. She may be small but she has great power. "Where did Rose go White Dragon?" The White Dragon turned around and showed Jake her wrist. "You're Rose!" Jake said shocked but he also noticed that the dragon on her wrist is different but before he could ask, she started telling him.

"Jake, my mark is now a powerful weapon. In case you're wondering about the extra details however, I will go into that later." Her mark is now from her left hand down to her right foot. The mark now has two hunts clan staffs in an x form on top of the dragon mark. The Dark Dragon was swiping at her from behind but the attack is ineffective as Rose turned around and grabbed his claws. Then Rose pushed him back transformed her mark into a chain. She wrapped the chain around the Dark Dragon and pulled him closer causing cuts along his body but the chain stayed clean as it seemed to repel the blood that came out of the wounds. When the Dark Dragon was close enough, she quickly transformed her chain into a sword and slashed his torso causing him to turn around and then slashed his back throwing him forward.

"Fight like a dragon coward." The Dark Dragon said taunting her.

"I can't Dark Dragon, because if I do I could very well hurt someone for my powers are to strong. One fireball will disintegrate you into nothing and that is the weakest of my fire attacks." Then she continued to slash at him until he fell unconscious. They are near a cliff so she picked him up and threw him over. Then she walked over to Jake who was still on the ground in shock at what had just happened. "Jake, about the mark; the extra details have changed the meaning of the mark itself. The new meaning is that I am now a guard dragon. To put it more simply, this mark says that I am meant to protect magical and human world without the fear of being rejected by anyone. This works because I protect the human world in human form and the magical world in dragon form. This will also be a new beginning for all dragons and humans alike. Let me see your left hand Jake."

Jake thought it was a little odd but went with it anyway. He held out his hand and Rose grabbed it putting her left hand on his. After a few seconds, Rose let go of his hand to reveal the same mark that she has. Jake jumped back after seeing this but quickly calmed down. Jake looked at his hand and then was hugged by Rose. As soon as she hugged him, a bright light formed around them and shrunk until it was inside both of them. Jake just looked at her with a confused look. Rose then explained to him what happened. "Jake, we are now connected to each other by this mark and since we are the first ones to have the mark, this is a way of marrying us though we aren't actually married. I know that is kind of creepy but when this mark first comes into play, it decides the two people that truly belong together. That is what the ring was. If we don't really belong together than the ring would have broke immediately and the mark on you would have disappeared."

"Ok but there is one thing that I don't understand. Why didn't you know before that you are the White Dragon and since you didn't know how, do you know all of this stuff now? Jake asked confused.

"Jake, I wasn't supposed to know until I saved you from the Dark Dragon so as soon as that happened and I transformed, I was given the ability to know everything about myself." Rose explained to Jake who was still confused but didn't try to figure it out right away.

The two grasped hands and started walking off, then Jake realized something. "Where did the hunts clan go anyway?"

"Who knows, but they will be a problem again, I know that much." Then they continued off when a vibration was felt and Jake was pulled under ground then shot back up and thrown a few miles away in the opposite direction. Rose looked around and there stood the Dark Dragon. "No way, how are you still alive?" Then she shot everything she had at him expecting to kill him but when the dust cleared, the Dark Dragon came at Rose and knocked her out. By this time Jake was back but was grabbed by the Dark Dragon and put in chains and taken away. Before Rose was completely knocked out, she saw Jake being carried away by the Dark Dragon. "No, Jake." Then she fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Good Dragon Gone Bad**

In the background, the hunts clan saw the white dragon fall unconscious but what the hunts master saw next when the dragons human form was reveled surprised him. "So, the traitor is a dragon. She will pay for what she did to us and without the Aztec skulls; she won't stand a chance but first let's see how this battle goes." Then the hunts clan disappeared. 

Lao Shi and the rest of the group woke up shortly after the hunts clan had disappeared. Lao Shi got up and looked around and found Rose unconscious on the ground. He walked over to her and picked her up. Then they looked around for Jake but they never saw anything but blood and fire. Then the others got up off the bloody ground and into the air then Lao Shi quickly followed. They arrived back at the hotel which is still in one piece and hesitantly walked into the room. 

When Susan and Jonathan saw them walk in, they looked around for Jake. They both looked in fear as they looked to find Jake with them but is nowhere to be found. Then the two looked at Lao Shi and saw Rose unconscious in his arms and looked at Lao Shi next to see a sad face. Lao Shi set Rose on the closest bed and then walked over to Jakes parents to explain all that they knew which is very little. Then Rose started waking up which caused everyone to look at her but they didn't bother to ask any questions. Susan walked into the small kitchen and got some water out of the faucet. After Rose was given the water she had taken a deep breath and then started explaining everything that had happened. After the explanation, Jakes parents are now in tears know that they Jake could very possibly be dead. Rose told them that he would be fine but she knew that it was mainly for herself. Now that it is getting late, everyone was headed to bed but none of them had an easy time sleeping including Fred who is sleeping thee as well. 

That night in the Dark Dragons lair, Jake is tied up in chains and awake with Chang watching him there to make sure that he doesn't to escape. The Dark Dragon at this point is making some kind of potion to use on Jake. Jake looked at them angrily but knew that he didn't have much chance to escape with Chang watching him the whole time. The Dark Dragon had finally finished the potion three hours later and was ready to use it on him. Jake looked wide eyed as the Dark Dragon came closer to him.

The next day, Rose had woken up and then gone to the Dragon council assuming that they are on the island of Draco. When she arrived, her assumption is correct and she walked up to them. When the council saw her, they were no doubt surprised. Rose then started explaining the whole situation. Then she had finally reached the end of the explanation and finished it off saying. "So you see, I am the White Dragon and I need your help to free Jake." The council laughed at her not believing that she is the White Dragon so Rose went to a more direct approach. "Fine, if you don't believe me then I will show you." Then she transformed into a beautiful White Dragon. The council looked at her shocked. The council apologized to her after Rose had brought out her chain to prove to them about her. The council had agreed to help out but made no promises that the other dragons would. Rose accepted that and ran off.

Rose returned to the hotel and found that Jake had returned. Rose ran up to Jake and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. Everyone is so happy that Susan had decided to make a cake while Rose was gone. They had all ate cake and enjoyed everything. Then the question that Rose wanted the answer to is. "Jake, how did you get away from the Dark Dragon?" 

Jake answered her by saying. "It was easy babe, the guy may be strong but he is a chump. I broke from the chains and got away. I am surprised he didn't use sphinx hair though. Anyway, here I am and ready to fight." Jake continued to talk.

In the Dark Dragons lair is the Dark Dragon and Chang watching Jake through a magical mirror. "The dark American Dragon is doing very well Chang; I might have to put him second to myself." Then Chang looked at him oddly. "I am kidding Change, but he will make a great assistant to me. Chang, go check up on our little friend but get one of the old American Dragons enemies. I want them using sphinx hair on the White Dragon, I can't let her beat me. Now go to the closest Chinese restaurant and don't worry, he will be there, now go." The Dark Dragon said something into the magic mirror.

"Hey Rose, you want to go with me to get some Chinese, I saw a still intact one on the way here." Jake asked Rose hopefully. Rose nodded and they both headed out the door. After walking for a while, Rose got a bad feeling and it kept growing as she walked closer to the restaurant. Thinking that it is just the way things looked, she shrugged it off and kept walking. They had finally reached the restaurant but they found it destroyed. "Jake, what is going on." She asked as she turned around and saw Jakes eyes. They were red and his skin became dark. "Jake, what's going on?" Rose asked as sphinx hair surrounded her and was then knocked unconscious. When Rose woke up, she was in a dark area and the Dark Dragon appeared out of the shadows with Jake and Chang. "What did you do to Jake?" Rose asked but was then left alone in the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue. Sorry I haven't updated for a while so here is chapter 10 and thank you again for the reviews.**

**Chapter 10: Rescuing Rose**

The next day, Jakes family had woken up but found that Jake was nowhere to be found. Susan looked outside and realized that she really didn't want to look outside and knew that Jake wouldn't go outside by himself and Rose wouldn't let Jake go by himself. Then it dawned on her that Rose should have been here as well. Now she is getting more worried then she already was and ran to tell everyone. Once everyone was told, none of them seemed worried so she only had one other person who she knew would be worried. She went into the back room to tell her father who was working on some kind of potion. Susan asked what potion it is and when she found that it is a tracking potion, she knew that it is going to be used to find Jake and Rose. Even though they would find them, Susan is still worried about what might have happened to the two.

In the Dark Dragons lair, Rose had fallen asleep in the sphinx haired chains that night and woke up in some kind of cage. When she stood up to take in her surroundings, she started felling dizzy and fell to the floor. Then Jake and the Dark Dragon walked in. "So, White Dragon, how do you like my sphinx haired cage." The Dark Dragon asked. "Don't feel like talking huh?" Then the two dark dragons looked at her and saw her scowling. Then Rose jumped up and ran at the two but as soon as she hit the side of the cage, she fell right back down onto the hard floor again. "Let's go Jake; we have a world to conquer." Then the two ran off laughing but first she heard Jake say. "See you later hunts girl." That made her cringe and tears fall down her cheek.

Rose had finally got up off the ground and sat up with her arms up on her knees and her head looking down. She felt like such an idiot for following Jake all the way to the restaurant and felt even worse when she saw what the place looked like and didn't bother to run. Then she started thinking to herself. 'How could I be such an idiot, I knew something was wrong and what do I do, I shrug it off. I know Jake is a good fighter but not even he could escape the Dark Dragon that easily and come back without a scratch. I should have known that something had happened to him but I was just too blind to think that anything bad could happen to him. I should know better than that. Its hopeless now, I screwed up and now the Dark Dragon has won just because I…got…distracted. An unfocused dragon is a slain dragon. To think that that was the whole reason for breaking up with Jake in the first place and now here I am in a cage because I became unfocused.' Rose said realizing what had just happened. 'Now I know how easy it is to get distracted, not that I will be able to keep it from happening the next time since there wont be a next time.' Then Rose started talking to herself out loud. "The world is coming to an end, and it is all my fault."

Then Rose heard a familiar voice and she looked in the direction of the voices. "Rose, Jake, if you can hear us, say something!" Susan screamed loudly then got a soft jab in the side from Jonathan reminding her to keep quiet. "Rose, is that you? Susan asked loudly. Rose gave a weak and scratchy yes and hoped that they would hear her. A few seconds later Jonathan and Susan were at the cage and trying to open it. After they had finally opened it, Rose crawled out of cage and out of the area. Should would have been happier if Jake hadn't been turned evil and gone to take over the world with the Dark Dragon. "Rose, where is Jake?" Rose knew that she would have to tell the others but it is so hard to tell someone that their son is evil. 

Rose took a deep breath and started her story. "Jake has been turned evil and is with the Dark Dragon helping to take over the rest of the world not that there is much left to take over. It is my fault that I was in the cage in the first place, I knew that there was something wrong and I got distracted. Ironic isn't it Lao Shi?" Lao Shi nodded his head and then Rose continued. "The world is gone and there isn't anything I can do about it. Even with my strongest attacks, I couldn't beat the Dark Dragon, I am sorry I failed everyone." Then Rose turned around and started letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. 

Lao Shi walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rose, this isn't your fault, things happen and sometimes they happen for a reason. You did your best and that is all we can ask but no more getting distracted ok." Rose nodded her head. "As for your power however, you have more power then you know. You have to slowly get used to the weaker forms of your power in order to use the more powerful attacks. Every dragon can spit fire but it takes a little time for the fire to become more powerful unless enhanced by magic which causes dragons like the Dark Dragon to exist. You see Rose, you weren't at full power with any of your attacks but after the few times you used them the stronger they grew. Your power Rose is beyond belief. You have powers that no other dragon has and one that is known is being able to become immune to the effects of sphinx hair. The other powers are all unknown to us however. Don't worry, the world isn't gone yet." Rose thanked Lao Shi and smiled now that she is feeling better.

"Then let's go get Jake back and beat down the Dark Dragon." Then they all rushed off and Rose with restored confidence. The only thing she couldn't figure out is why she didn't know about her other powers but decided to worry about that later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Rose is the Cure**

In a further area about thirty miles away, Chang is getting ready for the Dark Dragon and Jake to arrive. She had already finished a much better lair and has started collecting three of the ingredients for a very powerful spell which is forbidden by the Dragon Council. After collecting all of the ingredients for the spell, both evil dragons appeared. Chang handed the Dark Dragon the items and went to stand guard to make sure that no one interrupts. Jakes stood on the opposite side that someone is most likely to come from. The spell takes one hour to fully complete so the Dark Dragon needs all the time he can get. A half an hour later and there has been no interruptions.

Half an hour earlier after freeing Rose, the whole group had made it back to the hotel and tried to figure out where the Dark Dragon could have gone. Lao Shi had made extra tracking potion just in case the Dark Dragon wasn't around when they went to get Rose. However they didn't expect for Jake to be with the Dark Dragon so they were able to use something of Jakes to track them down. They grabbed a few sphinx haired nets and twenty minutes later and they were on their way to find Jake. They wasted no time and went as fast as they could to get to Jake before anything really bad happens. It took them another thirty eight minutes to arrive at the new lair. The group looked out in amazement at the size of the building. After looking for a few seconds, they walked into the building and found Jake standing guard and Jonathan trapped Jake in one of the nets. When they walked up to Jake, he had disappeared. Everyone looked around surprised and then a net came down on top of them except Rose who managed to dodge it. 

After dodging the net, Rose started running toward the Dark Dragon but was cut off by Jake and knocked her backward onto the ground. The Dark Dragon then ordered Jake to attack Rose and he did, verbally anyway. "Hello hunts girl, here to kill dragons I assume." 

"Jake, you know I'm not with the hunts clan so don't relate me to them and the only dragon I am here to kill" But before she could finish, Jake cut in.

"Just like the hunts clan to come after us dragons. Why don't you leave before you get hurt?"

"I am a dragon and I am here to" but once again she was cut off by Jake.

"You're to kill us. You betray the dragons and join the human race. You don't care about anyone but yourselves." Rose tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. "Go back where you came from hunts girl and leave us real dragons alone." Then the Dark dragon told Jake to hold Rose off for one more minute. Jake attacked Rose who was now crying knowing that this was no dream and Jake was really saying this to her. Rose was knocked back into a wall and then Jake jumped on her and threw her in the opposite direction. "Come on Rose, fight me." Rose then tried to run around Jake but he caught her by the right wing and tore it a little causing her to bleed. 

"I can't fight you Jake, I just can't." Rose said in pain as Jake jumped on her again right as the potion that was on him started wearing off.

"Rose, what are, ahhhhh." Jake yelled as something hit him in the back. A purple aura circled him and his skin turned black and red.

"Jake!" Rose yelled as she ran up to him to hold him up. 

Then the Dark Dragon started talking to her. "Give up White Dragon, he is my servant now. The spell cast on him has never been broken by anyone. Not even I can break the spell once it's cast. The only way to cure the spell is to break you boyfriend. Killing me will do nothing for you, Jake will still be under the spell until he dies. You see, there is no cure for him now. Now, I will let you live however if you leave now and never bother me again or you can join me. At least then, you can be with your boyfriend. Here is how it's going to go White Dragon, you can kill him, join me, leave, or you can die, the choice is yours." Then Jake attacked Rose again but unknown to all of them, Roses wing healed itself. Jake attacked quicker this time though and scratched right through her skin causing her to bleed again. Rose knew she had to start moving but she couldn't stand the thought of killing Jake so all she could do is dodge. "By the way White Dragon, he will move faster and he became stronger, so good luck." Jake quickly attacked again but missed this time. By now her wound has healed going unnoticed again by everyone. Then Jake grabbed her claws and then started wrestling with her trying to make her fly over the nearby edge. He threw her to the ground and went to stab her but she flipped over and he got her wing again but this time ripped part of it off of her body so that it is left hanging. He grabbed Rose and flipped her around. 

Jake lifted his claw into the air getting ready to stab her but then Rose noticed the mark that is on his left hand. Then she remembered what it was she had said. 'We are connected to each other by this mark.' Then she remembered what Lao Shi said. 'You have powers that no other dragon has.' Then she thought that maybe she could break the spell after all. Rose grabbed Jakes left hand with hers and a flash happened. The flash is so bright that everyone had to close their eyes to keep from being blinded. After a few seconds of everything being white, it had faded. Rose looked up and saw that Jake is his regular color again and felt like she was given tons of energy pills. She felt her wing heal and actually feel the darkness inside Jake leave. Then the two stood up and found that the net that covered the others is gone and they are all standing in front of the two. After a few seconds of figuring things out, the group of heroes turned toward the Dark Dragon and got into a fighting position.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Spells

**Chapter 12: Spells**

The Dark Dragon stared in disbelief as he saw Jake return to normal just by the touch of a hand. He never imagined that a simple touch could cure this spell. Now he is getting frustrated and decided to try a different spell. As he started saying the spell, the others started charging up their blasts but they were unable to finish. The Dark Dragon finished his spell and he watched as everyone fell to their knees in pain. The pain however only lasted a few seconds. Everyone looked around confused by what had just happened. "American Dragon, you know what they say; you are your own worst enemy." 

Everyone looked around again and saw nothing at all. "What are you talking about Dark Dragon?" Jake asked as the Dark Dragon pointed behind them. When everyone turned around, they saw themselves but they all looked darker kind of like shadows but they had color to them. "Enough with the spells already dude, it gets annoying after a while." Jake complained.

"Why do you think I am always doing them?" The Dark Dragon smiled evilly as the others looked at him with ticked expressions on their faces. "Now my evil dragons, attack!" He yelled out and sat back and used a spell separating everyone from having any help fighting themselves. "Ah, the joy of spells." The Dark Dragon said peacefully to himself.

'Oh come on, is he that determined to get rid of us.' Jake asked himself as his darker form attacked. Jake for some reason was having a hard time keeping up with himself and couldn't get a blow on his evil form. The others aren't doing so well either. Jake kept blowing blasts at the other Jake but every time he did, he would end up having to dodge another attack. This kept going for an hour until he was worn out and got blasted in the stomach three times by his evil self. He was blown into a dead tree and fell to the ground unconscious. Like Jake, all but Rose were having the same problem, they couldn't keep up and were eventually knocked out cold. Rose on the other hand was eventually able to defeat her evil self. 

When her evil self was knocked out, she sucked her back into herself and then had the chance to look around. She couldn't find Lao Shi, Jake, Haley, Fred or even the dark Dragon. "Aw man, not again. I swear the Dark Dragon has some issues." Then Rose flew back to the hotel room and explained what happened to the others the best she could and then got ready for her trip to find everyone.

After seeing everyone come back knocked out, and seeing that Rose is winning, he grabbed everyone, put them in chains and took them back to his old lair. When he returned, he used a spell, making the whole lair invisible and everything inside as long as everything inside stayed inside. Then he thought of what he should do with the heroes and came up with a wonderful idea. He would use them as sacrifices but the spell used to do that would take a few days to get ready. He wasn't to worried about taking a while to do that but was worried that he would be found before he would be able to finish, so of course he decided to get ready and make a spell to transport everyone somewhere. While he got that ready, everyone had started waking up.

Jake took a minute to realize where he is and then sighed. He may not have been himself when he was here last but it is still in his memory. 'You have got to be kidding me.' Jake said to himself and then he looked around but didn't see Rose anywhere and knew she must have one the battle. "Hey Dark Dragon, why are we here and where is the last member of our group." The Dark Dragon laughed making him worry but couldn't believe that he could have killed her. "Dark jerk, where is Rose?" Then the dark Dragon said that he left her before she finished her battle. Jake is relieved to hear that Rose is ok, for the most part. "Let me guess, you're getting ready for some kind of spell."

"Of course American Dragon, I can't allow your friend to attack me when I am going to be getting ready to sacrifice you for more power now can I." The Dark Dragon smirked and went back to what he was doing.

Jake is peeved now and wanted to say some things but decided against it and kept those feelings to himself. "So you're going to kill us for more power than you already have, you don't need any more."

"I do if I want the white dragon out of my hair, now be a good dragon and shut up." The Dark Dragon said finishing up the spell.

While Rose is getting ready for her trip, she thought of where the Dark Dragon would go and then thought of the only other place that he could go. 'He obviously went back to his old lair to throw me off because who would go to a place that they have been to before if their enemy knows where it is.' Rose knew that the Dark Dragon would go somewhere where he would think that she wouldn't look. Rose got something to eat and drink and then headed out. When she got to where the lair was, she used her dragon senses and saw everyone in the building trapped and then she landed on the building.

Shortly after the conversation between Jake and the Dark Dragon, everyone heard something land on the roof. After whatever it was that landed a chain is seen coming through the roof so the Dark Dragon used the spell and disappeared. 

Rose had ripped through the roof with her chain just in time to see the Dark Dragon teleport everyone out of the building. "I am going to kill him. He always uses the spells way to much and it has gotten annoying and to think he tells me to fight like a real dragon." Rose flew out of the building and back to the hotel to get a tracking potion and then grabbed some food and water for her trip in case the trip is long.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Long Trip

**Chapter 13: The Long Trip**

After grabbing everything she needed, plus two water bottles, to find the Dark Dragon, she walked into the living room of the hotel room and noticed that Jakes parents were gone but didn't bother to worry since they were probably on their way to talk to the dragon council about the Dark Dragon but then she found a note. The note says: 'White Dragon, the American Dragons family is here with me. I am below you and yet thousands of miles away, and the closer you get the colder you will be. Good luck White Dragon.' Rose scowled at the note that is actually a riddle but that is beside the point. Rose then picked up the note slash riddle and put it in her pocket. The first thing she thought of was to look at a map and thought about how the riddle fit into everything and then looked south of where she is and couldn't think of what the Dark Dragon was talking about and then it hit her and she threw the map down and rushed out the door.

When she arrived outside the room, she thought she is seeing things when she saw zombies everywhere. Then she shook off the fright that she was feeling and transformed into her dragon form. She had been flying for only a minute or two when she saw two particular people. Rose landed and walked up to the two and turned them around and noticed that that they are her parents but they are dead. Rose jumped back and gave a small yelp. Then the two started talking which Rose found odd since zombies weren't known for being able to talk but at this point, nothing surprised her. "Rose, you let us die. You could have saved us and you didn't." At this point, Rose knew that her nightmare was coming true and flew off so that she wouldn't hear her zombie family talk.

She didn't get too far when she ran into something that looked dead and smelled dead but wasn't zombie like at all. The creature turned around and summoned up zombies from every direction. Rose is now surrounded and thought of only one possibility; she attacked them over and over. All the zombies had finally fallen but they had soon rose back up and started attacking again. 'How is this possible unless that thing is a necromancer?' Rose thought as she looked in the direction of the only creature that she thought she left standing. Then she attacked it and didn't think that it would be as hard as it actually is. 'This thing has been empowered with dark magic.' Rose thought after about ten slashes from her chain. She had started attacking but couldn't seem to do enough to kill the thing and then without trying, her chain transformed into a sword and she cut right through the necromancer like cheese. Rose looked at herself and then to her weapon and grew happy and shocked at the same time. Rose then went top attack the zombies but they seem to have died, again.

Rose then flew off and headed to New York City. When she arrived there hours later, she found that it is just like Hong Kong, bloody and on fire. Rose then found the one school that she wished she could be at, Fillmore middle school. Of course at this point, it doesn't really matter but she needed a rest and this is as good a place as any. Then in the school, all the doors and exits suddenly closed shut. Every exit she tried to take, it was just as stuck as the ones before. Finally ready to give up, she pulled out her chain and thought really hard on the picture of a sword. A few seconds later, her chain had transformed again into a sword and was about to destroy a nearby wall when a creature similar to the necromancer but also very different appeared. This creature is also empowered with dark magic. Rose then attacked when three more of these creatures appeared; six necromancers and three hundred zombies appeared. When Rose was about to attack, a flashback popped into her mind but this flashback wasn't one she recognized.

**Flashback**

_Rose sees the White Dragon standing in the middle of a bloody pool in a giant building with zombies and other dead creatures surrounding her. There are two necromancers, six liches, and one hundred zombies' total. The more they attacked the weaker the White Dragon got but she was smiling about this. Then she jumped up into the air and absorbed all the energy that her enemies had used to attack her and used it to heal herself. Then with one fist pounded on the ground, fireballs and magma came out of the ground and destroyed everything around her within two hundred feet of her. Dust flew up around her and when the cloud of dust cleared, everything including buildings had been completely disintegrated into nothing._

**End Flashback**

When Rose came back into reality, she found that she couldn't open her eyes and she could feel herself being pounded on and herself becoming weaker but she couldn't feel any pain. A few seconds later and she opened her eyes and the glowed a bright white and she flew up and slammed her fists into the ground making magma and fireballs come out of the ground. Dust formed and when it cleared, everything is disintegrated. 'Just like that flashback I had.' Though freaked out she continued on her way to her destination. She grabbed her water and all of it right there on the spot. She was happy that she had grabbed the extra water now. She left the building that is no longer there and headed toward her destination once again. For some reason however, she seemed to be flying faster then usual, five times faster to be exact. Before she knew it, she had arrived three hours later in the correct area for the tracking potion is now glowing stronger then ever where as before; it barely had a glow at all. "I am coming for you Dark Dragon and nothing is going to stop me." Rose said in a whisper.

In the Dark Dragons lair, he had finally finished his sacrificing spell that had only taken half a day to do even though it should have taken longer and is now ready to use it. "The spell didn't take as long as it should have but at least I will get half the power I would have gotten. I can't take any chances with the White Dragon after all." The Dark Dragon explained to them as he set Jake on the alter he had prepared.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while but I have been really busy with life in general. Anyway, I am just curious if you can figure out where the Dark Dragon is. If you think that you know, just right a review. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep reviewing and once again thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Rescuing Jake

**Chapter 14: It's over Dark Dragon**

After setting Jake on the alter, he picked up the rest of his captives and set them on the other alters. "American Dragon, I will make you suffer for imprisoning me in that other dimension by letting you witness the killing of your grandfather and so on." Then the Dark Dragon told Chang to go make sure that Rose doesn't interfere with his plans then he took his dagger and stabbed Lao Shi right through his chest.

A few miles away, Rose had become human again and then heard a scream and instantly knew it was Jake. "I swear Dark Dragon, I will kill you." Rose said to herself as a cold wind blew. "Why did he have to be in Antarctica? Couldn't he have gone to Florida or some place warm?" Rose complained as she continued to walk, but was slowed down by a vicious wind that blew snow in her face. Then she heard Jake scream again but couldn't figure out why. "Jake, what is he doing to you?" Rose said to herself as she struggled to stay on her feet from a now oncoming blizzard. Rose had then decided that it was best to transform as another scream was heard but this time she heard the word stop. She knew that whatever the Dark Dragon was doing, it had to have been bad for Jake to scream like that. Then she saw someone in the distance but she could only make out the shadow of the person. Rose was about call to the person for help but then decided against it knowing that the person may not be friendly. So instead she used her dragon vision which was blurred for a few seconds and then she saw Chang heading her way. "Is the Dark Dragon that determined to get rid of Jake and I?" Then another scream was heard and she knew she was close.

Then without warning, she was jumped from above and put in chains. "Did you really think you had the advantage White Dragon?" Rose heard before she fell unconscious from the combination of the cold and being hit from above. Luckily for her special powers, she woke up a few seconds later to see Change drag her away. Rose thought quickly and pulled out her chain and ripped through the thick chains covering her body. Chang felt the chain snag and turned around to see that Rose had escaped the chains. Chang looked in shock and anger. "How could you break the chains, they are reinforced with unicorn horn?" Chang said shocked.

"You don't know the power of the White Dragon then." Rose said as another scream was heard. Then Rose put her chain away and physically attacked Chang, their claws clashed once before Rose used an uppercut and knocked Chang unconscious. Then she got up and left Chang in the snow to freeze. Before she could walk to far another scream was heard. "Hold on Jake, I'm coming for you and your family." Rose is now more then ever determined to get to Jake. In the distance she could see a huge building or at least the shadow of one but the blizzard is making it harder for her to continue but the determination to keep Jake and his family safe kept her going. Then another scream was heard. Three minutes later, she had reached the building and walked inside to see Jake on an alter and the Dark Dragon bringing his dagger down on him. "Jake!" Rose screamed from the top of her lungs.

Jake heard right as the daggers were about to hit. They never reached Jake as a flash of bright light surrounded Jake and the Dark Dragon. When the flash disappeared, a White Dragon was in Jakes place and holding the daggers by the handle. The dragon then through the Dark Dragon away from him and into a nearby wall and knocking him out. 'Jake is a White Dragon too?' Rose thought to herself.

The White Dragon stood up from the alter and spoke. "Hello sister, long time since I had a body. I must explain why I am here so just listen ok." Rose nodded and he continued. "You see sister, you know that this is your time to be resurrected in someone else's body and you are the only one that has this chance now but I have been granted the chance to come back to help you defeat the Dark Dragon. As you can see, he has killed Jakes family but by defeating him they will come back. The reason for allowing me to come back for the second time is because of what the Dark Dragon has done. He has used forbidden spells and so two White Dragons are required to defeat him but you must be the one to finish him off. I am only here to weaken him until you are ready to use full force on him. You don't remember but the only reason you lived longer then any of us sister is because you are the strongest of all of us. You are ready but you must not worry about hurting the innocent for they can't be hurt by you which is something that you have forgotten. The Dark Dragon is waking up now. Now focus sister and prepare to hit him with everything you've got." With that said, the White Dragon pulled out a chain but it is different from Rose's.

His chain is slightly larger and has tiny spikes that can rip through anything but also; his chain is what looks like very sharp boomerangs on top of the other but separated. His is also made of a white fire that like regular fire will burn anything it touches that is evil. He then slashed at him repeatedly burning his skin and ripping it. The Dark Dragon wasn't about to give up though as he used another forbidden spell and when it hit him a dust cloud formed. When the dust cloud vanished the White Dragon just stood there with a smile on his face as he knocked him back into a wall. "I did my job sister, now it is your turn and remember that love is the strongest weapon that you have." Then he vanished and Jake then fell to the ground out of exhaustion but is fine otherwise.

The Dark Dragon saw his opportunity and went to kill Jake but was blocked by Rose who threw him backward again. Rose kneeled down next to Jake and gave him a quick kiss and then stood up. "This is it for you Dark Dragon." Then the two mighty dragons clashed their claws together neither of them backing down but only one is weakening. When the Dark Dragon had finally lost his strength, Rose pulled out her chain, turned it into a sword and slashed him like the last time but this time more energy was in the sword and this time the Dark Dragon fell in two pieces. Afterward seven bright streams of light came from the Dark Dragon and before she knew, everyone was waking up as if it was all a nightmare. Then Jake got more then enough strength and walked up to Rose who is now in her human form and hugged her tightly. "Come on everyone, let's head home." Once everyone returned to the US, they were all happy to know that everything had returned to normal.

In the background however, one thing hadn't vanished. Two pairs of eyes watched the group walk into the building. "Just wait traitor, you won't be left alone so easily.

**The End**

**A/N: This is the end of the story. Sorry it took me a while but I had a hard time thinking of what to write. So tell me what you think of that ending, and maybe what you would of liked to see or what you would have done different in the ending. I know with some stories I have read, I would have done something different even though it was a good ending anyway. You don't have to but I am curious so please review and thank you for the ones I have. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
